


House of memories

by franthehorsegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Drawing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic! at the Disco References, Song Lyrics, Songfic, author projecting onto virgil sanders, i didn't mean to write a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: Virgil can't sleep so he does something about it.
Kudos: 6





	House of memories

Thanks for the memories  
As Virgil rolled over he stared into the all-consuming darkness that was his room. He knew it was going to be a long night, no matter what he did. It was one of those nights. Signing to himself, Virgil pushed the mountain of blankets from off his overheating body. Normally the weight of the blankets calmed him down but no, it wasn’t going to work tonight.

‘I might as well do something productive’ Virgil thought as he stretched their arms above their head. Hearing a small crack as their full length was extended. Grabbing the massive pair of headphones and his phone from the bedside table. Virgil placed them on his head, went onto Spotify and played the first song to come up which in this case was ‘I write sins, not tragedies’. As the notes flowed through his headphones Virgil started to calm down. 

Looking back into the darkness at the mess that was the room. He wanted to tidy it, needed to tidy it. But could do it without waking the other, he didn’t know and with his current stress levels he couldn’t try and find out if they did wake up. So that plan went out the window.

‘I could draw or something’ Virgil then thought. So going to do just that, Virgil turned on the lamp next to his bed, then the sketchbook filled with drawings of different animals and song lyrics from a range of bands. Grabbing the closest pen Virgil went to work on the newest artwork. As Virgil was drawing he quietly sang “thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great.”

After an hour or two, the drawing was done. A spider with little tufts of hair coming from its legs. Lots of detail on the beady black eyes on it. Next to it on either side of the spider was a small yellow corn snake and a green octopus with its tentacles spreading out across the background of the picture. At the bottom of the page, Virgil had written.

Baby, we built this house  
On memories  
Take my picture now  
Shake it till you see it  
And when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  
In your house of memories


End file.
